


Scheduling Conflicts

by NuwandaSnicket



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuwandaSnicket/pseuds/NuwandaSnicket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Olympics are on, and Clint is having some problems.  Established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scheduling Conflicts

_“Tonyyy!”_

The tone of complaint in Clint’s voice made Tony look up from his work. “……yea?”

“The Olympics are _stupid_.”

Tony laughed, rising from his chair and moving to Clint’s side. “Why’s that, exactly?”

“They scheduled the gymnastics at the same time as the archery!”

“Oh man, really?” Tony leaned over Clint’s shoulder, peering down at the tv guide, scanning the schedule of events. “……..no they didn’t.”

“Yeah they did!”

Tony took another look. “……..the _women’s_ gymnastics.”

“Yeah.”

Tony just looked at Clint. “………..you wanna watch the women’s gymnastics?”

Clint stared back defensively. “What. It’s the only REAL gymnastics.”

Tony raised a brow, smiling. “Oh? S’that right?”

“Hell yeah! They do the really _hard_ acrobatics. Men’s gymnastics is _bullshit_. Who needs the fucking pommel horse? What’s _THAT_ shit about?”

Tony was full-out grinning now. “So you’d rather compete in the women’s events?”

“Oh, _fuck_ yeah. The uneven bars alone are so Goddamn…..” But Clint was cut off as Tony burst into laughter. Clint glared. “Shut the fuck up.”

“No. You wanna do girl’s gymnastics.”

“I do not! I just said their events are better. Give me the balance beam over the rings any day.” But Tony was laughing again. Clint punched him. “Shut the fuck up!”

“I’m sorry,” Tony gasped. “Just…….picturing you in a leotard.”

“Oh my God I hate you so much.”

Tony managed to get his laughter under control, arms going around Clint. Clint resisted for a moment, but Tony was persistent, pulling him close, and Clint gave in, letting Tony hold him.

“Asshole,” Clint grumbled. Tony chuckled, kissing him.

“Sorry. Can’t help where my imagination goes. But I think I get what you mean.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Tony stroked Clint’s hair. “……I’d understand better if you actually showed me your stuff sometime.”

“Yeah?” Clint perked up at that.

“Yea. I’d like to see some of your old circus tricks.”

Clint smiled. “I think I can do that.”

“Good. I’d really like that.”

“Okay.” Clint kissed Tony. “Well, you have to do something for me, first.”

“Oh yea?” Tony smiled. “What’s that?”

Clint shoved the remote at Tony. “TiVo the gymnastics.”

 

 

**~fin~**


End file.
